


Home

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Celeste finds her way home.Double drabble.





	Home

The howling wind made it cold- too cold to bear. The thin fabric didn’t offer enough comfort for Celeste, but it was all she had. She knew she would survive the frigid winter- or at least, become alive at the end of it. Death only meant reincarnation, a phenomenon that Celeste had experienced for decades. 

It did not deter her spirit. She’s met countless deaths, some gruesome, others peaceful. Dying in the cold was something she has done before, but nonetheless, she didn’t like to die. Death was a void, a nothingness, with her own soul being her source of light. Never did she see another soul in her encounters with death

The sun offered no solace, it’s light reaching but never giving. It was there, but yet so out of reach. Yet, it was better than nothing, as the light of the sun gave Celeste an ounce of hope that she would make it out alive. 

In the distance she saw her destination, a cozy cabin that she called home. With newfound determination and perseverance, Celeste quickly trodden to her home. She slams open the door, the thunderous noise bringing a gleeful smile to her face. 

At last. Home.


End file.
